


"I'm not sick!"

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sexual Humor, Sickfic, Smut, Snowball Fight, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Tommy's sick and Wil takes care of him :)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 38
Kudos: 157





	"I'm not sick!"

**Author's Note:**

> The smut is late in the story cause I wasn't meant to add it at first anyways but here we are lol. Hope u enjoy anyways <3
> 
> Also I try my best to keep the two in character but it's hard sometimes so sorry if anything is off in your opinion 😔

January 21st. It was mid-winter and somehow these two idiots thought a great idea would be another meetup. 

It was freezing cold outside, and they both knew that, but they wouldn't let a bit of snow get in between them having fun, right? 

When Wilbur agreed to the meetup Tommy was more than thrilled, he could've screamed if his parents weren't in the other room. 

He would get to see big man Wilbur face to face again! How cool was that? 

And at least now he'll have more time to think about his feelings for the man, because last time they met up was an absolute shit-show. 

He kept attempting to make moves on Wilbur but every time he went as far as touching the older he pussied out. The cycle repeating itself over and over again, until they went home. 

Though, he's kinda glad he backed out every time. At the time he didn't even have any proof that the older liked him back (not that he does now) But it was stupid of him nonetheless. 

Well at least now he'll get to think before he acts, and not make any dumb or irrational decisions he'll regret later on. 

"How long until we're there?" Tommy asked, he wasn't the most patient person, and considering how exciting the current situation was didn't help. 

"Like, 20 more minutes, Toms. Just be patient." His dad responded, obviously tired from the long car ride. 

Tommy nodded, more so to himself, and took out his phone, proceeding to text Wilbur. 

>Me : im omw 20 mins away :D 

>Wilby : Okay, I'll go wait outside! 

>Me : ok so i telxt u when im closer?/ 

>Wilby : No need, I'll probably see you. :) 

>Me : Ok! 

Tommy then closes his phone and slips it into his pocket,continuing to admire the view around him. Brighton really was a nice place. Or maybe it was the fact that Wilbur lived here that made it so nice, it doesn't matter. 

20 minutes passed in no time, and soon he could spot a tall man in the distance. As the car got closer and closer to him, his face became clearer and...yep, definitely Wilbur. 

When they finally reached him, Tommy's father stopped the car and the younger quickly got out, slamming the car door behind him and running to the older, throwing himself onto him, hugging Wil tightly. 

"Whoa, whoa, Tommy. It hasn't been *that* long." Wilbur chuckled, but quickly also wrapped his arms around the blonde. 

"I just missed you, alright? fuck off." Tommy said, his voice muffled by the older's shirt. 

His father hasn't yet gotten used to the other two being so affectionate towards each other so he was just giving them a judgmental stare. When Wilbur noticed it, he quickly pulled away from the younger. 

"Let me grab my stuff" Tommy said as he sped back to his car only a few feet away. 

He went to the trunk of the car and got his luggage out, carrying it back to Wilbur's doorstep, and waving his father goodbye one last time before heading into Wilbur's home. 

It smelled lovely, though it wasn't the cleanest house he'd seen, but it was livable enough. 

Luckily Wilbur's roommates were away for a few weeks so he had Wilbur all to himself. 

"Come, let me show you your room." Wilbur said, taking Tommy's bags out of his hands and carrying them himself instead. 

A simple gesture, yet it made Tommy smile at how polite Wilbur was being. He admired the way Wilbur's big hands looked wrapped around the handle of the bags. God. He needed those hands wrapped around him instead. 

They go up the stairs, and finally reach a relatively big room, the door being right across Wilbur's own room door. 

The brunete reached to open it, letting both of themselves in. He placed the bags next to Tommy's bed. 

"Get changed into something more comfortable, I don't plan on going anywhere tonight so we can just hang out for now." Wilbur said, and Tommy gave a quick nod before he left the room. 

It'd be dumb of Tommy to make any decisions now, but he really wanted to kiss the man- no, *needed* it. And if he didn't get what he needed in the span of the 3 days he was staying here he was gonna explode. 

He lifts his blue shirt up, imagining his own hands were Wilbur's as he ran them along his waist, then chest, then over his head. 

He then reaches for his pants, dragging them down by the waistband, teasingly rubbing his cock in the process. He whimpered at the thought of Wilbur doing that to him. 

Fuck, he needed to stop fantasize about the man so much, because holy shit was it doing things to his body. 

He then reached for some blue pair of jeans and a random Twitch hoodie he got, and put them on quickly. 

He then speed walked downstairs. There he found Wilbur, sitting on the couch crisscross while on his phone, mindlessly scrolling through it. 

"Hey" Tommy greets, flopping down on the couch, smiling at him for no damn reason. 

'Am I that fucking obvious?' Tommy thinks, but Wilbur just gives him a smile back returning his to his phone. He almost let out a groan of frustration at that, he wanted Wilbur's eyes being all on him, only him. 

They were a little too close for Wilbur's liking, but he didn't want to make it awkward by asking the younger to move so he just decided to go with it for now. 

"You're quite a horrible host, y'know?" Tommy says jokingly 

"What? What do you mean? Why so?" Wilbur shoots his head from his phone, sounding offended. 

"You're literally just sitting on your fockin' phone! I came here to hang out with you and do cool shit not do what I'd normally do alone at home!" Tommy shot back 

"Well then, what the fuck do you wanna do, child?" Wilbur asks, emphasizing the 'child' for some reason 

'Oh, Wilbur, I wanna do so so many things with you. You don't even know.' 

"Let's go outside and build a fucking snowman, I don't know. I'm bored out of my mind and I want to spend time with you! Maybe even vlog something" Tommy pouted, and Wilbur couldn't suppress the smile that followed after that. 

"You're so needy, if I knew you'd be this annoying I wouldn't have agreed to meet up" Wilbur rolled his eyes in a joking manner and got up. 

"Alright, get your jacket then, and let's head out" Wil gave a sly smile and went to grab his own jacket. 

"Okay, I'll go grab a camera as well" Tommy said as he walked out of the room, facing backwards.

"FUCK-" Wil screamed as he felt a strong ball of cold snow hit his face. 

"I GOT YOU, BITCH" Tommy shouted back, as he held onto the camera and zoomed in on Wilbur's now red face. 

"You little shit-" Wilbur bends down to pick up some snow as well, forming it into a perfectly shaped sphere and giving Tommy an evil look. 

"Well, fuck." Tommy mutters under his breath, the camera hardly picking the sound up. He started running away as Wil started chasing after him while screaming "COME HERE TOMMY" 

"AH-" Tommy screamed as he stumbled to the ground, falling on his back. Wilbur standing right between his legs. "WILBUR HAVE MERCY PLEASE-" He begged. 

"Too late, child. I've already made my choice" Wilbur puts his foot right on top of the younger's stomach, and fuck that should not look as hot as it does. He tries focusing on the fact that they're filming this and it is going on YouTube. 

Wilbur was a few inches from stepping on his dick, is it really his fault for getting half hard? 

His thoughts get interrupted when he feels the white snow hit his face, also getting into his clothes and hair. 

"Fuck you Wilbur Soot" Tommy slightly yells, snow still in his mouth. 

Wilbur laughs and steps off of Tommy. Giving out a hand to which Tommy reaches to grab and stands up. 

He hoped he didn't catch the shot of Wilbur basically over him, because he doesn't know how people would react to that, and quite frankly, he doesn't want to find out. 

They decide that it was enough footage for now, they'll probably film more the following days. 

"That was fucking awesome" Wilbur laughed 

"Yeah, aside from the part where you tackled me to the ground and made me choke on snow" Tommy responds, making Wil laugh harder. 

How he wishes he could choke on some other white thing instead. 

"The neighbors probably think I'm fucking crazy." 

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Tommy asked 

"No. You're a child, I'm a grown ass man playing with snow in the middle of winter." 

"What are they gonna do? Sue you for having fun?" 

"Eh. It's not the best thought knowing other's find you annoying." 

"Yeah? Well all my subscribes found me annoying at some point, your neighbors will fall for you eventually don't worry." Tommy says confidently to which Wil laughs. 

"Alright, let's head inside before we catch a cold" Wilbur suggests and they do exactly that.

"ACHOO-" 

"Tommy, this is like the 6th time you've sneezed this past hour, stop being in fucking denial and admit you've got a cold." Wilbur says, pinching his nose. 

About an hour has gone by since they headed inside. 

"Big man like me don't get sick, Wilby" Tommy responded, sniffling again. 

Wilbur rolls his eyes, taking another sip of the hot chocolate he had made for the both of them to get warmer. 

"If you stop being such a baby and admit it, I can finally call your dad to pick you up sooner" Wil suggested to which Tommy turned around to look at him worriedly. 

"No, No! Please, I wanna stay, I'm not even sick- and even if I was, I would rather not go home. I wanna spend time with you" Tommy blurts out. Wilbur sighs. 

"Okay, but listen to me if you want me to help you, don't be a stubborn bitch like you've been so far, or else I'm calling your dad the next second" Wilbur warns. 

"Fine, I'm not even *that* sick anyways, I'll be fine"

And boy was he wrong, because his normal cold soon turned into a horrible fever. 

Tommy was laying on his bed, panting rapidly from feeling heavily dehydrated and hot. 

He looked over his nightstand and reached for his phone, 

'4:23am' 

Wilbur did say to call for him if it got any worse, but he still felt guilty for having to bother him at this time. 

>Me : Wilb pls im so hot hples hwlp 

He waited a few minutes. Maybe he was a heavy sleeper? That's fine. Tommy's old enough to be able to handle himself, he's gonna be oka- 

"Tommy?! You okay, man?" He sees a tall figure barging into his room. 

Wil didn't bother turning on the lights, knowing it'd hurt Tommy's eyes. 

"My whole body hurts and I feel like I haven't drunk anything for 3 days straight, do I sound okay?" Tommy replies sarcastically, he was surprised he still had the energy to talk. 

Wilbur hums and walks over to his bed, sitting down next to the blonde. 

"I'll get a thermometer, wait right here, alright?" Wilbur says, Tommy gives no response aside from a low hum of approval. 

'It hurts so badly. I should've listened to Wil.' Tommy thinks 'Ugh, well at least I'm stuck with him and not alone at home' He smiles, the thought of Wilbur caring this much for him makes him feel a little better. 

"Back" Wilbur opens the door again, holding a white and blue thermometer. He turns it on with a click. 

"Say 'ah'" Wilbur says, opening his mouth a little as well. 

"Oh, Wil, you've got to be kidding me" Tommy slightly laughs, obviously embarrassed. 

"Tommy, c'mon. Put your pride aside for a fucking second and open your damn mouth" Wilbur demands, Tommy shivering at the tone, so he does as told. 

Wilbur places the tip of thermometer right below Tommy's tongue, and after that he closes his lips together, thermometer still in his mouth. They wait for a while before it makes a beeping noise, to which Wilbur pulls it out. 

"39.3° celcius" Wil reads off of it "It's not that bad, you'll be better in no time if I take good care of you" 

Tommy almost subconsciously smiles at the thought of his older friend caring for him all weekend, though it did suck that he would be spending most of it in bed instead of outside, hanging out and vlogging. 

"I'll make you some soup tomorrow, for now get some rest" Wilbur says, putting the thermometer into his sweatpants pocket and proceeding to leave. 

"What? No goodnight kiss?" Tommy asks jokingly. Despite feeling like he was about to die he couldn't miss out on the perfect opportunity for that joke. (or flirt.) 

Wilbur raises an eyebrow and sits back down, he leans over Tommy's face. He notices how quickly the younger's expression changes from confident to shocked, and that makes Wilbur brust out laughing. 

"Did you think I was actually gonna kiss you?!" Wilbur laughs harder when the younger gives no response but a faint blush. 

It hurt a little to be played with like that, but he deserved it if anything. He shouldn't feel this way for the man. He deserves it if Wilbur just kicks him out of the house with no explanation. He deserves it if Wilbur says so. 

"Tommyyy? Hello? Eh, okay just head to sleep I guess, you're obviously tired." Wilbur says, sitting up again actually leaving the room this time. "Good night, Toms" 

"G'night Wilby"

Next morning, Wilbur woke up- well, it wouldn't be fair to say he woke up since he hadn't slept at all. He was worried for Tommy, and he felt like it was partially his fault the blonde ended up sick, so he had to take care of him. 

During the night he would enter Tommy's room to check up on him from time to time, (definitely not because he wanted to admire the boy, but because he wanted to check up on him, yeah. definitely.) 

He didn't go as far as touching him (yet) though, so that's good at least. 

"Morning, Wil" He heard Tommy say, and holy fuck he did not realize how quiet Tommy was until now. He didn't focus on his voice too much last night but only now does he realize how different it is from his usual loud voice. 

He also had a blanket wrapped around him, how cute. 

"Morning, Tommy. How are you feeling?" 

"Bit shit, if I'm being honest." He says as he sits on the chair next to Wil. "I feel awful for ruining everything as well, this weekend would've been so fucking fun if I was more thoughtful." 

"Awh, Tommy, don't blame everything on yourself, being the adult here I should've probably guessed this was how you were gonna end up, so it's basically my fault as well if that makes you feel any better." 

Tommy just chuckles and sighs. 

"So, what are we gonna do today, then?" Tommy asks, getting up from the chair, going to the fridge and taking out some strawberry yogurt, then taking a spoon from one of the drawers. 

"Maybe we could stream. It's the most we can do with you being this sick." Wil suggests, finishing whatever he was eating and putting his plate in the sink. 

"Eh sure, but you'll probably have to carry the humor in this one." Tommy says, opening his yogurt and bringing a spoonful to his mouth. 

Tommy's movements were a little sloppy and slow from being tired, so he accidentally got some of the yogurt on his chin, and, well, can you blame Wilbur for thinking of what he did? 

It's what anyone's mind would've went to. He's not a fucking weirdo. He's not. 

And of course Tommy just *had* to make it worse by licking it off his chin. He couldn't use some fucking napkins like any other normal person. 

'This kid's gonna be the death of me' Wil sighed to himself. 

"Alright, come upstairs when you're done with your- er- yogurt." Wil says and quickly heads upstairs. 

Tommy stares at him until he's completely out of sight, he finishes his yogurt and throws the plastic away. 

He started coming up with plans he could take advantage of being sick. How about leaning against Wilbur's shoulders because 'he's tired'? Or maybe actually asking Wil for a goodnight kiss again? And if Wil ever mentions it again he can just say he wasn't thinking straight because he was sick! Orrr, would Wil allow him to sleep with him? So many possibilities, and they all got him awfully excited, thought he still horrible for even considering doing them. 

He doesn't deserve Wilbur when he's like this. 

He shakes his head and pushes those thoughts at the back of his mind, heading upstairs after Wilbur as well.

"Chat, you have the opportunity to actually ask us questions, why the fuck are you spamming sleepyinnit?!" Wil asks frustrated while look at the twitch chat. 

"My shoulder? Ah-" He realizes why they were spamming it. Huh. 

"Well, I did tell you guys Tommy was sick." Wil says in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb the younger's sleep. 

He gets up from his chair, carefully holding Tommy by the shoulders so he doesn't fall back, then lifts him up by wrapping his arms around the youngers torso, lifting him up so he's on his shoulders. 

During this chat was spamming "Awwh"s and "BROTHERS!!"s, but Wilbur knew they were just lying to themselves. If Tommy was of age they would be probably shipping them by now, and Wilbur hated himself for half wishing that were the case. 

He placed the younger on his own bed out of view, then headed back to the stream, taking one last look at Tommy and smiling. 

At that very moment, he was more than thankful to how oblivious his fans were. 

The steam went by smoothly, Wil ended up playing some geoguesser then playing one of his songs, and ending the stream right after. Well, not before he let them know that a new vlog may be coming up. And in the span of seconds, all of Twitter was talking about it. 

Needless to say, they were excited. 

Wilbur got out his chair after turning off his PC and walking over to Tommy's sleeping figure. 

God, he's never looked cuter- okay, no. Wil, not now. 

Thoughts like this have really been annoying him recently, being constantly on his mind. He wasn't even gay, why the fuck was he thinking about *kissing* a literal child? He didn't understand why this shit was happening to him, but he was definitely not enjoying the thoughts since the day they started flooding his mind. 

Worse thing is, Tommy probably likes Wil back, and that thought is genuinely eating him up. The way the younger looks at him and gets all flustered when Wil does as much as complimenting him, it was embarrassingly obvious and Wil found it cute how Tommy thought he was being slick. 

But what will he do when Tommy confesses? He doesn't want to break the boy's poor heart at such a young age, but Tommy does have to learn that these thoughts should be ignored, not acted upon to. And that whatever happy fantasy Tommy's got in his mind, it's not happening. 

"w-wil..?" Tommy mumbles softly, eye lids fluttering open. 

"hello, Tommy" Wil smiles, all thoughts of rejecting the boy quickly went away. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Tommy, as wrong and fucked up as that is. 

"Feelin' any better?" 

"Tiny bit, yeah. Thank you for taking care of me big man" Tommy gives the older a toothy grin, and Wil responds with a smile. 

"I'll get you some ibuprofen, stay here." 

"Well not like I can really go anywhere." Tommy says sarcastically and Wil just gives a small chuckle 

Few minutes pass and Wil comes back with a glass of water and a pill in his hands. 

Wil sits down onto the bed again, and Tommy proceeds to reach for it, but he gets a better idea instead. 

"Uh, Wilbur, can you put it in my mouth? I don't think I'm strong enough to hold the glass" Tommy chuckles. 

'Wilbur, can you put it in my mouth?' Was all that was going through Wil's head at that moment. Holy fuck that- he's disgusting, isn't he? 

"Wil?" Tommy snaps him back to reality, and he tries to remember what they were talking about. 

"Oh, uh- yeah, Sorry I spaced out for a second, open your mouth." 

Tommy does that and Wil places the pill on the younger's tongue, his fingers slightly brushing against Tommy's mouth, and that made the blonde s h i v e r. 

'I want those fingers deep down my throat.' 

Tommy's a teenager, can you really blame him for having all these dirty thoughts? It's like having a crush on a teacher! It's not that big of a deal, he'll get over it. 

He hopes. 

Wilbur brings the glass of water up to the younger's mouth, tilting it slightly so the water falls down into his mouth. 

After Tommy swallows he puts the glass on the nightstand. 

"I'll come back later to bring you another one, but first you need to eat something." Wil says 

"I'm not the biggest fan of soup, Wil." Tommy says, his voice still quiet. 

"I didn't fucking ask, Tommy. You need to get better, and if a bowl of soup can help with that you will eat it, understood?" 

'The fucking tone. Fuck. Why does he do this to me?' 

"O-Okay. Fine." 

"Good, now get some rest" Wilbur says sweetly 

"I slept all day, I wanna do something" Tommy complains, crossing his arms 

"Well what CAN you do?" 

"I can edit. I'm not tired enough to not be able to" 

"Alright, get your laptop then. I'll go make the soup" Wil says one last time before leaving the room. 

Tommy does just that, starting to edit the footage they got yesterday. 

He notices that the part where Wil did... *that* to him wasn't obvious, and he sighed in relief. Tommy's mind then starts trailing off to some different thoughts. 

'Maybe I should tell him later. Before I head to sleep' Tommy thinks. Or is that too soon? They won't have that much time anyways. What if Wil rejects him? It'll be really fuckin awkward the next day. But what if he doesn't? Maybe they'll get to cuddle and shit. 

He decides to finally close his laptop, have edited like 5 minutes worth of footage already. Maybe he should actually put more thought into this. 

Wilbur wouldn't probably leave him if he didn't return the feelings, he'd probably just tell Tommy it's a silly crush and he'll get over it. 

He doesn't think it's just a simple crush anymore, he's truly in love with the man, and the way he's been so nicely treating him recently just makes him more content with the idea. 

"SOUP'S READY" He hears the man shout from downstairs. Ugh, he didn't want to leave Wilbur's bed, it was so damn comfortable. Or maybe it was just the fact that it was Wilbur's bed that made it so comforting... 

He got out of bed, slowly heading downstairs. Everything was blurry and his head was fuzzy, but for some reason he didn't stop. He kept going until he finally reached the kitchen. 

"Tommy? Are you okay, man?" Wil asks, obviously worried at how dazed the other looked. 

The younger didn't respond, he just nodded, and the movement made his head hurt even more. 

"You sure man? You look much worse than the night prior. I can bring you the soup upstairs and you can eat there if you want?" 

Tommy just hums, and stumbles over his feet, falling to the ground for the second time he's been here. 

"fuck" he mumbles, now everything hurt ten times more. 

"TOMMY?" Wil shouts, concern lacing his voice. 

He doesn't waste another second before dropping the bowl on the counter and picking the boy up into his arms. 

He carries him upstairs while gently holding him closer, then placing him on his own bed again. 

"Wait here, Toms. I'll get the soup." Wil says before almost leaving the room, until Tommy calls him again. 

"Wilby?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you." 

Wil doesn't respond, just smiles and heads downstairs again. 

He comes back holding the vinho-purple bowl and kneels down next to his bed where Tommy was eating. 

"Do you want me to, uh- feed you?" Wil asks hesitantly. 

They sit in an awkward silence for a while before Tommy finally speaks up, 

"Yeah, I don't care" 

He wraps three fingers around the spoon and brings it up to Tommy's face, the boy opening his mouth and letting the soup and vegetables enter his body. They keep doing that for a while, neither daring to say anything. 

Tommy's face was burning red the whole time, Wilbur pretended not to notice, but he was fully aware of how embarrassed the younger must be right now. 

"Okay, now, I'll need you to take another ibuprofen" Wil says and reaches for the tablet of pills on the nightstand, before giving Tommy one and a glass of water. 

He took and swallowed them both, then put the glass back onto the nightstand. 

"It's quite late, want me to carry you to your room so you can sleep?" Wil asks, standing up. 

"Mm, can I just sleep here?" Tommy says, rolling on his side. He was going to be a little risky. 

"Oh, sure. I'll go sleep in the othe-" 

"Why can't you just sleep here?" Tommy asks 

Oh, he was being real risky. 

"Tommy- Do you mean like, with you?" Wil asks, obviously shocked. 

"Yeah" 

Tommy notices the way the older's cheeks brighten up,and that's probably because of embarrassment, but Tommy likes to believe he actually wants to. 

"If it makes you feel better, I guess" Wil says, going to close the lights then laying down next to the younger. 

Tommy moved closer to the man, clinging onto him. 

Wilbur felt so guilty for leaning into the touch and hugging the younger back. 

He was sick. A disgusting pedophilie. He should be pushing Tommy away right now. 

Tommy on the other hand, he was in fucking heaven. He was laying in bed next to the man he's been crushing on for forever, and all nausea and feeling of sickness went away at that very moment. Or maybe they were still there considering how stupid the decision he was about to make right now was. 

"hey Wil?" 

Fuck...should he? It's not too late to go back- 

"Yeah?" 

Well, you only live once, I guess. 

"I think I might have a crush on you." Tommy suddenly blurts out, a wave of regret hitting him right after. 

"Do you?" Wil replies calmly, he was *not* calm. He didn't have enough time to think about what he would do in this situation. 

Thought he expected it, after all it was inevitable. 

"Uh- I'm sorry. Fuck, I got too comfortable there, I'm so sorry, Wil, I-" His apologies are soon interrupted by a hand pulling him by his shirt collar into a kiss. A quick one, but heavenly nonetheless. 

"Don't apologize, Tommy." 

''Oh. Wow, I really did not expect things to go like this'' Tommy chuckles to himself, rubbing his neck. 

"Well how else did you expect it to go?" 

"Dunno, you scolding me for how wrong this is probably." Tommy replies quietly 

"And what makes you think I still won't?" 

"You- you kissed me though!" Tommy replies defensively 

"Yeah, and it would've been a longer one if you weren't still fucking sick" 

They just sit for a while like that, thinking about what to say next. Where do they go from here? 

"Wil, are we dating now?" Tommy suddenly asks 

"If you wanna" Wil says, flopping back onto the bed and putting his arms behind his head. 

"I do." 

"Great."

Next morning Tommy woke up feeling a lot better, and seeing Wilbur first thing in the morning just made all bad thoughts leave his mind. 

Well, he didn't quite see him just yet actually, just felt his arms wrapped around his torso. 

Tommy was closer than he'd ever been to Wilbur, and the position they were in made his heart flutter. 

Now, Tommy refused to admit it, but he just might be horny at the given moment, the reason being Wilbur is spooning him. 

Is it too soon to do anything too sexual? I mean, Tommy's above the age of consent, and he'd also be okay with Wilbur touching him, so there would be no legal consequences. 

He just needed Wilbur to be okay with it as well- Oh what the fuck was he saying, Wilbur probably fantasized about him. Wilbur was the one who would ask if Tommy was okay with it. 

Though, the thought of Wilbur not even asking for permission was quite hot. Wil just pinning him again the wall, ripping the clothes off of him and fucking him until he can't form coherent sentences anymore. 

Fuck. He was getting hard. 

"Mm... Toms? You awake?" Wilbur asks, shifting a little behind him. 

'Great timing, Wilbur.' Tommy thought sarcastically. 

"Yeah. I was just waiting for you to get up as well, didn't wanna bother you" 

"Awh, just admit you wanted to stay like this" Wil teases, tightening his embrace around the younger. 

"T-That too, I guess." 

"Hm, well, I guess we can stay like this a little longer" 

Tommy sighs, maybe his boner will fuck off until they're done cuddling. 

"Though, your body seems to express that it wants more than cuddling" Wil seductively whispers into his ear, making Tommy shiver. 

"F-Fuck" Tommy groans 

Wilbur lifts his hand, trailing it down along the younger's stomach, and reaching his clothed dick, groping it lightly. 

Tommy moaned at that, buckling up his hips into the older's hands, trying to get more pleasure out of it. 

Wil grabbed him by the hips, holding the younger down as he kept rubbing his member. 

"W-Wilby please~" Tommy moaned out 

"Be patient, Tommy." 

Wil flips Tommy onto his back, slowly taking off his pants, then his boxers. 

He then reaches over for the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube out of the drawer. 

"Tell me to stop when it's too much, alright?" Wil asks as he squirts a good amount of lube on his fingers. 

"Wilbur, don't you dare even think about stopping" Tommy deadpans, making Wil chuckle. 

"Alright." Was the last thing Wil said before he entered a finger inside of the boy. Tommy hissed at the sudden unfamiliar feeling. 

It felt good- or maybe the idea of Wilbur doing this to him felt good. He probably wouldn't like it if anyone else had done this. 

Wilbur added another finger, getting a loud moan in response. 

"W-Wil hurry the fuck up." Tommy says with a shaky voice. 

And without any warning, Wilbur enters a third finger, thrusting them in and out harshly. Tommy let out more moans and mewls in response, hating the pain while simultaneously not being able to get enough of the pleasure. 

After a few minutes, Wilbur decides Tommy is stretched enough so he pulls them out. He the grabs his own pants, pulling them down as he feels Tommy's gaze on him. 

Tommy let out a whimper when he saw how big Wilbur was, would that thing even be able to fit inside his tiny body?! 

"Wil, uhm- it won't hurt, right?" Tommy asks nervously 

"Well I've never been the one getting fucked so I wouldn't know, but I've heard it hurts a little for the first time, I promise it'll feel better though." 

"Mm okay..." Tommy responds hesitantly "Will it fit?" 

"Only one way to find out." Wil says, lubing up his member and lining it up with Tommy's hole, then he slowly pressed forward, Tommy let out a squeak. 

"A-A-Ah- Wil- it feels weird-" Tommy cried out, and Wilbur started to slowly thrust in and out of the younger boy. Tommy's body twitched as he cried out into the blankets. 

Wilbur started pounding harder, listening to Tommy's shrill screams, the little boy’s knuckles were white with how tightly he was gripping the blankets under him, his whole body jerked when he came. 

Wilbur chuckled when he went limp, he reached down to hold his hips up, and continued to use him. 

"W-Wi- WilbA-" 

Wilbur's thrusts became erratic, he pulled Tommy closer as he came inside of him. After a second Wilbur pulled out and let Tommy fall into the soft mattress. Tommy's breathing was slowly calming. Wil leaned over and kissed his neck. 

He then got up to grab some paper towels, quickly cleaning them both. 

"Wanna vlog something later?" Wil asked as Tommy sat up from the bed. 

"Mm yeah, as long as it doesn't take too much walking cause my ass fucking hurts." Tommy says to which Wil just laughs. 

They end up spending the rest of the day going out and filming dumb shit they did. 

Maybe meeting up during the winter wasn't the worst idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated, don't be shy :] 
> 
> Also sorry for the lack of updates lately I have exams n shit! They're ending in late march so yeye!


End file.
